


between the shadow and the soul

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Demonic Possession, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry's possessed. It's a bad day for everyone.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	between the shadow and the soul

Lurking inside the circle, a mirthless smile curled at his lips. There was nothing warm or awkward about him. Something cold and wrong, different than the Mantle, warped his features into someone that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. 

“Ah, Karrie. What’s wrong?” Harry asked teasingly. He leaned against the magical barrier with his forearm. Small pulses of light ricochetted around the ward where he touched it. “It’s only me.” 

Karrin stood her ground. Her fingers curled at her sides as she imagined ripping the demon out of him with her bare hands. _I’m going to kill Nicodemus,_ she thought for the numerous time that day. The centuries-old mastermind had infected Harry with some sort of demonic parasite, and it had taken the combined efforts of some very powerful magics to entrap him. 

“How useless do you feel now?” Harry said in a low voice. He tilted his head to the side. “Such an insignificant shell of a mortal woman. Least loved by what? Two men? Three? And one left you for your sister…”

“Shut up,” warned Karrin.

“Told you were unfit for a job that means everything to you,” he continued with a malicious edge. “Now has the danger of losing the man you love to a power that you can’t control. A failure to your own faith – ”

Anger burned in her veins. “Shut up, you son of a bitch, or I will – ”

“Will what?” Harry challenged. He leaned both hands against the barrier, almost daring her to throw her fist in and punch him. They both knew that if she crossed the barrier, then he would be free. “No friends, no family, no weapons, no hope. You have nothing. You are _nothing_ , you know that?” 

Karrin steeled herself and raised her chin, almost meeting his cold gaze. “Brave words from someone that’s about to be exorcized,” she spat. 

The only things separating them were the spells engraved into the floor. She could feel the shifting energy in the air and the faint stench of ozone reaching her nostrils. 

Her Harry always stood with a slouch, his hair should be unkept and the skin near his eyes should be crinkling from his smile. This Harry was different. He stood mechanically as if he had no clue how to move his new body. His hair was no longer falling over his eyes, leaving her free to see his hawkish, cruel features. 

“And you think you can stop me?” he sneered. 

Karrin smiled thinly. “What makes you think I can’t?”


End file.
